Picnic day
by Micuko
Summary: Ren comes from China to see his friends HaoxRen :D bad and stupid story


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– talk

' ' Monologue

I don't own SK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asakura's house

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was fine and sunny day. In the Asakura's house there was a lot of noise. Because in the house were - Anna, Yoh, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Ren, Ryu, Hao, Manta, Tamao and Lyserg. Lyserg had arrived from London and Ren from China, because of their friends. Horo, Chocolove, Hao and of course Tamao were living with Anna and Yoh.

- Can you remind me why I left China?? - Ren asked Yoh.

- 'Cause we're all going to have a picnic! - Yoh replied happily and started laughing. - He he he...

- Kisama!!! You know how much way is from China??

- Hehehe, I missed all of you so I called you, Lyserd is also here, aren't you happy to see us again, Ren?

Yoh smiled. Ren still looked irritated but smiled back.

- Hehehe, and even Anna is in a good mood. - Yoh addedalmost in tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Lawn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hurry up! - Anna ordered.

- Wait, Anna, slow down! - Tamao started begging. - And Manta's tired too.

All friends were walking after Anna, she had told them that she knew a good place for picnic. After an hour they all stopped. It was really fascinating place.

- Ahhh! - Hao gasped.

The older twin set on the grass and smelled the clear air.

- Yoh I think your brother fell in love with that place. - Ren said mockingly.

- Hehehe. - Yoh sigh.

But the peace didn't last long.

- Yoh-dono?

- Hei, Amidamaru? What is it?

- Anna-san was angry. - The spirit said quickly. - She left, I think because of Chocolove.

Yoh went to Chocolove, who was on the ground almost crying.

- She slapped me. - The boy lamented.

- Uhh, I'm sorry, where she is now? - Yoh asked and helped Choco to stand up.

- Home. - Horo Horo answered. – I mean in your home, Yoh.

- I see.

- I think I should go with her. - Tamao said and then walked away to search for Anna.

- See you later, Tam. – They said while watching the girl's back.

- I'm sorry. - Choco mumbled. - I think my joke is funny, do you want to hear it?

- Baka, if you tell it I'll cut you into pieces. - Ren interrupted showing his Kwan Dao.

- Hahahahah. - Hao started laughing. - If I were you I would be running now. - He said and Chocolove walked away very fast.

Ren, Yoh, Hao and Manta were on the first blanket and Choco, Ryu, Lyserg and Horo on the second. They took the food and started eating. Ren felt that Hao was looking at him and asked:

- What?

Hao looked away and pretended nothing happened.

- Asakura? - Ren stared at Hao.

- A? What? - Hao asked.

- I just... nothing. - Ren looked away.

- Ren, you look strange? - Horo Horo commented.

- Oh, really? - Ren said with mocking tone.

Hao laughed and stood up.

- We'll not leave soon, will we? - He asked with smile on his face.

- What are you so happy about? - Ren asked.

- Hehe, don't start arguing guys. - Yoh smiled. - And yes Hao! You know, I think we can take a nap... I definitely will.

Manta was already asleep. Yoh moved on the 2nd blanket where Horo was trying to choke Choco.(:D)

- What do you want to do? - Hao asked and looked at Ren.

- What do you want, I don't have time for games.

- Well... - Hao started. - We'll spend a lot of time here, so I was wondering do you want to spend some time with me? - He said out.

Ren glared at Hao then stood up.

- No, I don't. - He said coldly.

Hao grinned and was going to say something more but Ren ignored him and went to 2nd blanket. Hao was left alone with the sleeping Manta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon and they all were sleeping in the blankets. The grass was nice and fluffy. When Ren woke up he looked around.

- Bason? - He called.

- I'm here, young master! - Bason appeared next to Ren.

- Ok… I think I'll have a walk…

- Ok, master.

Ren stood up:

- When they wake up tell them I'm just walking around and then find me and tell me when they're ready to go home, ok?

- Yes, young master.

Ren nodded and drifted away. He wanted to be alone for a while. Ren looked at the sun, it was still warm. Far away from his friends he stopped. He had to admit, he was happy to see his friends again.

- Ren? – The voice came from behind.

- What do you want, Hao? – Ren even didn't have to turn around to find out who called his name.

- Are you avoiding me? – Hao asked and Ren turned to see Hao's face.

- No, but why are you following me?

- What? I just want to spend some time with you, Ren. – Hao smirked.

- What are you playing at, Hao?

Hao didn't answer.

- Do you hate me, Ren? – He muttered.

- Why would I? – Ren's sarcastic voice was cold and full with anger. - Because you're annoying? Because I think that you have not changed?

Hao was shocked but he just shook his head and smiled.

- So you hate me? – He said simple.

Ren didn't know what to say: of course he didn't hate Hao. Ren felt strangely. Why he was avoiding Hao then? Was Ren trying to hide something… even from himself?

- Where are the others? – Ren asked avoiding eye contact.

- Sleeping… and why don't you want to answer me… Am I that disgusting? Why don't you believe…? I have changed! I-I… I have to confess you something. – Hao looked little nervous. – Ren… I love you.

Ren smiled coldly.

- I don't believe you, Asakura. – He said simply. – I don't know what you are planning, but…

- Nothing, Ren! I'm telling you the truth!

- Go away and leave me alone. – Ren said. – Your words don't mean anything to me.

Hao smiled sadly.

- I can feel that you're not saying the whole truth. You feel something for me isn't that right? You cannot hide it from me.

Ren pointed Hao's head with his Kwan Dao. He looked irritated.

- I'll cut you into pieces if you don't go away. – He said with an evil smile.

Ren felt like something squeezed his heart when Hao turned around and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Where's Hao? – Ren asked.

Yoh, Horo, Manta and the others were looking around with worried faces. Only Hao wasn't there.

-We haven's seen him for quite a long time. – Manta said. – We were ready to go home, you and Hao were missing. – He explained. – We were waiting for you, isn't he with you?

- No. What are we going to do?

- Hmm, oniisan can take care of himself. – Yoh smiled. – I suggest we go home.

- Go if you want Yoh. Bason and I will try to find Hao.

Everybody lokked at Ren.

- Whaaat? – Horo couldn't believe.

Chocolove tried to make a joke and found himself on the grass.

- Hao is not defenceless. – Lyserg said. – Why we just don't leave?

- Lets go, Bason. – Ren ignored Lyserg's words.

- Wait, Ren. If you're going then we also are going to look for him. – Yoh smiled.

- Fine.

They started looking for Hao. Where he could be?

Ren felt guilt. Was Hao gone because of Ren's words? 'Damn it, I have to find that bastard.'

- You're not looking for me, are you? – the voice came from above.

Ren looked up, Hao was on a tree.

- What are you doing there? You know that the others are worried? – Ren commented.

- When I stopped chasing you, you started chasing me? – Hao asked amused and appeared next to Ren.

The Chinese shaman smiled.

- I-I… want to apologize to you, Hao.

- But why, dear Ren? You said what you were feeling.

- No… I mean yes. Well…- Ren sighed.

Hao smiled and took a step closer. Then he caught one of Ren's wrists. Ren didn't mind at all.

- Ren, you can trust me, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to know what you're really feeling… about me.

Ren couldn't stop the words, damn that Asakura:

- You want to know? Very well then! I love you, Hao!

Ren closed his eyes, now he couldn't do anything to remove what happened. Ren was good at hiding his feeling why he told Hao then? The older Asakura smiled and wrapped up his wrists around Ren's thin waist. He closed his eyes and gave the younger boy a kiss on the lips. Ren responded instantly. Finally Hao released him and smirked. Ren was blushing.

- We have to go. – Hao said. – I guess the others are worried.

- You're right. – Ren agreed.

Hao smiled and hugged Ren. They stayed like that for a while then they walked to the others, hand on hand.

-You won't go in China soon. – Hao whispered in Ren's ear.

- I'm really sorry, I wish I could stay. – Ren confessed sadly.

- Why don't you call your sister to come here? You don't want to stay here because of her, am I right?

- Maybe you are… ok, I'll think about it.

- Great. And if you'd like we can share one room. – Hao whispered again with evilly expression.

Ren blushed and didn't say anything. Yoh, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Ren, Ryu, Hao, Manta and Lyserg put in order all the things, blankets, the rest of the food and then were ready to go home.

- I hope Anna is in a good mood. – Yoh said, carefree like always.

And all of them went home, nobody didn't even notice Ren's and Hao's smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End! A lot of mistakes, I know :( But it's only my 1st story and I'm not good in English :-D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
